Message in a Bottle
by I hart Booth
Summary: Moments in time between Booth and Bones, Drabble Series. Chapter 14: *ON HIATUS Until Further Notice*
1. Your Squints

**Title**: Your Squints

**Prompt**: A line from an Episode

**Characters**: Booth, Brennan

**Time Frame**: Judas on a Pole

**Word Count**: 106, Drabble

**Disclaimer**: I wished upon a star, but the rights to Bones did not show up under my pillow.

* * *

"We are, all of us your squints, Booth." 

As soon as she said it he knew it was true, and he found himself wondering when exactly that had happened. When had they become just as much his squints as they were hers?

He followed her into the diner and Zach was beaming, Hodgins was in the middle of giving a toast, Angela had just leaned over to kiss the Z-man on the cheek. Cam was laughing. And Brennan stood beside him, practically glowing, as proud as he'd ever seen her.

Booth smiled. He didn't know when it had happened, but he was sure glad it had.

* * *

**A/N:** I've never done drabble before, but one of my fave authors, Lerdo, who does them so well, has inspired me to try. It's an art really, conveying emotion and mood with only 100 or 200 words, so I thought I'd give it a shot, I've got a ton of other stuff I'm working on, but I'll be adding stuff to this pretty regularly I think.

**A/N2**: If anybody knows the special magic trick to getting stuff to stay single spaced, please let me in on it, I almost threw my computer out the window trying to get it to work for me with the info I gave at the beginning.


	2. A Father's Nightmare

**Title**: A Father's Nightmare  
**Prompt**: 'fear'  
**Characters**: Booth  
**Time Frame**: The Man in the Cell  
**Word Count**: 166, Drabble and a Half  
**Disclaimer**: They say ask and ye shall receive. Well, I asked, I didn't receive. Hm.

* * *

He thought he'd known fear, there had been many times when he'd felt it coursing through his veins, more solid and real than the pokerchip in his pocket. The first time he heard a safety click over his shoulder, just out of his sight, for example. Or the way his heart would race when he saw shadows moving beneathe the doorframe of his small cell in the prison camp. Even in the bathroom with Rebecca the day the stick turned blue, when he'd asked her to marry him. The way he'd broken out in a cold sweat when her lips started to form the word 'no'. All these things, he'd thought, had been real fear. But he'd been wrong.

Because in the time between endng his phone call with Cam and sprinting through the park, those few eternity-like moments when he hadn't known if his son had just become the latest victim of a ruthless killer, he'd felt what true terror was.

Now he knows fear.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who supported my first chapter as I step tentativly into this strange new world, and special thanks to _xHouseLoverx_ and _Sas.90_ for the single space magic trick!


	3. Vows

**Title**: Vows  
**Prompt**: Song: _From This Moment On_ by _Shania Twain_  
**Characters**: Booth, Brennan  
**Time Frame**: Future  
**Word Count**: 146, Drabble and a Half

* * *

"I'm not going to pledge my life to you Booth." 

"Nor I to you, is that what you think I want?" His mouth twisted in a smile, and it relaxed her frown. "I don't want a servant, Temperance. I don't want a maid or an incubator for children. All I want is a partner."

Brennan swallowed hard, staring into the black velvet box Booth was proffering her from across the dining room table, and the light that danced on the diamond ring inside.

"Do I have one?"

She bit her lip. The torrent of emotions coursing through her were overwhelming, yet somehow she found the strength to answer. "You've always had one, Booth."

She looked up and his patient expression remained unchanged, waiting for her response.

"And you always will."

From that moment on, the diamond sparkled from her finger, instead of a black velvet box.

* * *

**A/N:** Some requested fluff for this chapter, does this count? Thanks again to all you wonderful ladies, from the ABY and otherwise, and any men out there squints eyes not sure if I see any, but thanks for the support and the reviews! 


	4. Forgive and Forget

**Title**: Forgive and Forget  
**Prompt**: Line from and episode  
**Characters**: Booth, Brennan  
**Time Frame**: The Man in the Fallout Shelter, S1  
**Word Count**: 136, Drabble and a Half

* * *

"You have a child out of wedlock."

It was a fact, and therefore, should not be taken personally when said aloud. That was her reasoning, he knew. But this time her logic was mistaken, because he did and it hurt. The way she so casually tossed around the phrase, as if the subject wouldn't sting like salt in a wound, cut him just a little bit deeper than expected. The high he'd gotten from having the squints, in a twisted turn of events, come to his defense over the issue of religion was instantly deflated and he had the distinct feeling he had just been punched in the gut.

But as her eyes turned downcast, clearly ashamed of having hurt him inadvertently, he realized he would forgive her. This time, and all the times to come.

* * *

**A/N:** I can't believe people are enjoying this as much as I seem to be. Thanks so unbelievably much for the support!


	5. Windows to the Soul

**Title**: Windows to the Soul  
**Prompt**: Rain  
**Characters**: Booth, Brennan  
**Time Frame**: Future  
**Word Count**: 168, Drabble and a Half

* * *

She felt him get up and leave the bed. She watched silently as he fidgeted with things around the room for a while, unable to stand still. Finally he ran his hands through his hair and went to the window, where the summer storm had turned the light on everything an unearthly gray. 

Getting up, she left the warmth of their rumpled bed and approached him from behind.

"Nervous?"

He turned his head as she slipped her arms around him and laid her cheek against his bare back.

"Maybe only a little." Came his whispered response. She nodded mutely, inhaling deeply the smell of his skin and staring out the window.

"Want me to stay?"

The hand that had snaked up to encompass hers, squeezed and her eyes traveled up to his. His lips said 'yes' but his eyes said 'forever', and she didn't know which she was agreeing too when she did, and she found that in the end it didn't matter. The answer was the same.

* * *

**A/N:** For a writer, I really suck at this part, or perhaps it's an inadequacy on the part of the english language that there is only one word to express gratitude, so 'Thanks! for the reviews! Thanks, thank you, thanks a lot, thank you so much, thankawankadoo, thankereeton...


	6. The Look

**Title**: The Look  
**Prompt**: An episode of the Cosbys  
**Characters**: Booth, Brennan  
**Time Frame**: Future  
**Word Count**: 138, Drabble and a lil bit

* * *

"It's the smell."

"I think Ange just changed her."

"No, not that. You've got 'the look'."

"Great. Another one of these infamous 'looks' you're always telling me about? The 'I'm in love' look, the 'I just had sex' look. What look, prey tell, do I have today?"

"The 'I want a baby' look."

"I most certainly do not."

"You do. But it's not your fault. Blame the smell."

"What smell?"

"New baby. Smell her head."

With skemtiscm written all over her face, Brennan bent low, humouring him. She inhaled deeply near the top of the gurgling baby's head. Moments later she stood straight and refusing to look Booth in the eyes.

"Well?" He tipped his head and tilted her chin, getting a good look at her eyes. His mouth slowly spread with a smile. "I told you so."

* * *

**A/N:** Somebody asked that there be more detail, for example, in the last drabble. I can't remember who exactly it was, but I thought I'd address it quickly. Basically, the object of a drabble is to write a good peice in 100 - 200 words (preferably 100) and by doing that, that means you must forgoe many details and leave things vague. I kind of like that, it lets the reader make their own assumptions, like you're part of the story. Sweet, right? Super big 'danke' for the reviews. ;P


	7. Love Sweet Love

**Title**: Love Sweet Love  
**Prompt**: Song, One Sweet Love by Sara Bareilles  
**Characters**: Booth, Brennan  
**Time Frame**: Future  
**Word Count**: 1142, Drabble and a half

* * *

She's never said it out loud. That just wouldn't be her style. The words feel heavy and cheap on her tongue when she has tried them out in the past, when he's sleeping beside her in their bed. She doesn't mind when he says them, but prefers not to say them herself.

But he knows. Because of how she drags herself out of bed at Midnight on Christmas day to go to Mass because she knows how important it is to him. Because she never takes off that ring, even though they don't have the paper to go with it and she complains about the feel of it under her latex gloves. Because of the way she only lets him read her latest novel before it is published, and no one else.

He knows she loves him, and that's all that matters.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the spelling mistake in the last chap, I assure you it was unintentional. This post is dedicated to a guy I'm super excited about going to see in about two weeks::does silly dance and prances away:: 


	8. Tears of Love

**Title**: Tears of Love  
**Prompt**: None  
**Characters**: Booth, Brennan  
**Time Frame**: Future  
**Word Count**: 95, Drabble! (My first real one! Yay!) 

* * *

She wasn't like most girls, she didn't like to cry.Not only was it non-productive, it was messy and exhausting. It was weakness and displayeda lack of self-control. She didn't understand the psychology of it and she didn't feel the need to try. 

None of the men in her life had ever understood this about her, had taken her lack of tears for evidence of the cold heart they believed she possessed. 

But he didn't. He had taken the time to know her better than that. 

Maybe that was why she was crying now.

* * *

**A/N:** You all know how much I love your reviews, and how awesome they make me feel and how big they make me smile, so it really seems quite redundant to tell you again. But I will. LOVE YOU ALL!


	9. Word Association

**Title**: Word Association  
**Prompt**: A Message Board Game  
**Characters**: Booth, Brennan  
**Time Frame**: Future  
**Word Count**: 194, Double Drabble

* * *

"Love."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Fiction."

"Book."

"Bestseller."

"Bred in the Bone."

"Temperance Brennan."

"Bones."

"Body."

Booth smiled to himself, the images of his partner and her body in his head were certain to earn him a sexual harassment meeting and a black eye if he ever made the mistake of voicing them.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, what's your word?"

She frowned. "Booth."

"What?"

"No, that's my word. Bones, Booth."

"Oh. Handsome."

"Oh my God." Brennan laughed and looked out the window. "Incorrigible."

"Hey hey, lets not get personal." He said in mock offence. "Misunderstood."

"Oh, I think I understand you just fine, you and your giant ego. Detachment."

"If anybody has a giant ego it's you Ms. PhD. Decapitation."

"That's morbid. Hangman."

"Hangman? That's not morbid?"

"It's a game! You know? You guess the letters to a phrase, for each one that's wrong you _detach_ a piece of the little stick man."

Booth chuckled to himself and parked in front of their building. "Cute."

Brennan was still pouting and shook her head. "Baby."

"Bones."

She sighed. "I'm am not your-"

She would have finished her sentence, but Booth's tongue was in the way.

* * *

**A/N:** This one would have been better, it started out as a word association and then I couldn't stop and it was way too long. So I had to go another way and the last sentence was like...weird. _:rolls eyes_: sorry about that.

**A/N2:** I got hit with the Flu thursday, then my uncle writes me from southwest MI, they got hit with a foot of snow on the first day of SPRING!! Ugh! But, it's all moot, because I'm going to Chicago this weekend and that pretty much cancels out everything bad up until now At any rate, don't expect a lot of posting from me any time after Thursday. Luv you ALL!!


	10. Compromise

**Title**: Compromise  
**Prompt**: My obsession with Converse All Star shoes  
**Characters**: Booth, Brennan  
**Time Frame**: Future  
**Word Count**: 380...not really a drabble at all

* * *

"Booth, we have a problem." Brennan stood in the doorway of the bedroom, arms crossed over her chest. Booth looked up from his spot, lounging on the bed, and turned down the volume on the tv.

"We?"

"Well, it was your problem, but now that I've decided to go ahead and move in, it's become our problem."

Booth raised his eyebrows, unsure if she should be amused or concerned. "And what is that?"

Brennan pursed her lips and pulled open the double closet doors. "This." She indicated with one graceful swoop of her arm, the fact that literally half of his closet was taken up with at least four full tie racks.

He frowned a little and moved to stand beside her. "This is a problem for us? Why?"

Brennan looked at him as if he'd just misquoted the Pythagorean theorem. "Why? Booth, pushing aside the fact that you have so many ties it points to some possibly serious emotional issues we should probably discuss with Sweets…where would you like me to put my things?"

Booth made a slightly perplexed face and then bent over, shoving aside one of his suites and his ties to create a miniscule amount of space. "Right there."

Brennan merely raised one eyebrow and then shook her head. "Booth. You're going to have to get rid of some things, at the very least put them in storage somewhere. And I would suggest starting with the ties."

"But I can't!" Booth immediately protested.

"No I can't put any clothes in there as of right now. Do you still want me to move in?"

"Of course." He grumbled, though he was having second thoughts about it now.

"Then, like you said, there's going to be some compromising. I stop working weekends and you make room for me in the closet." She was having a hard time keeping a straight face with him pouting like that, so she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll give you a moment alone."

She smiled sympathetically and left the room, shutting the door behind her just in time to hear him call her 'meanie' under his breath. She rolled her eyes as she headed toward the kitchen. Was she in love with an FBI agent or a 12 year-old?

* * *

**A/N:** So this one is really too long to be a drabble of any kind, but I wrote it, shortened it by about 100 words and it was still too long...oh well. I hope you enjoy it anyway.


	11. Damsel in Nondistress

**Title**: Damsel in Non-distress  
**Prompt**: Savior  
**Characters**: Booth, Brennan  
**Time Frame**: Present  
**Word Count**: 100!!

* * *

She has always been very proud of her ability to take care of herself. She has neither the desire nor the inclination to be just another 'damsel in distress' waiting to be untied from the railroad tracks in just the nick of time. She is fully capable of untying herself thankyouverymuch.

But every time he bursts through the door, in full 'knight in shining amour' form, she finds it doesn't really bother her. Whether it's from overzealous stalker fans or just a box of take-out when she's forgotten to eat again, she sometimes decides she doesn't really mind being saved.

* * *

**A/N:** Really just an excuse for me to use 'thank you very much' as all one word cuz I think that's funny. Lol. If you want to review I'd be okay with that! ;P


	12. Stay with Me

**Title**: Stay With Me  
**Prompt**: Stay with Me (Brass Bed) by Josh Gracin  
**Characters**: Booth, Brennan  
**Time Frame**: Future  
**Word Count**: 245

* * *

He feels her shift beside him and reflexively tightens his grip on her. She turns to look at him, but he doesn't open his eyes. He's sure she's giving him an exasperated look, but he can't let her go. Their bed is warm, their scents mingled between the sheets. Outside he can hear raindrops against the street, who would want to leave a warm soft bed, for the cold, wet rain?

She turns on her side so she is facing him, and she knows he's not actually sleeping because of the way his hands draw circles on her bare lower-back. She whispers his name, not wanting to disturb the silence in the apartment, but he doesn't answer.

"Booth, I have to work tomorrow." She tries again. This time he does open his eyes, a single whispered word on his lips.

"Stay."

She frowns. If it had been a demand, she would have left just to spite him. But it was a request, a plea.

"Booth I…"

"Pretend with me, Bones. Pretend tomorrow won't come, and that neither of us have jobs to get back to." He squeezes her hip, "Pretend with me and stay."

Despite all the reasons she knows are valid for her not to stay, despite how childish the idea of pretending the sun and moon will stand still just because they want it to, she smiles. Nodding, she lays her head down on the pillow and watches him fall back to sleep.

**A/N:** Thanks to all the readers, all the reviewers and all the lurkers. Just like mom used to say (even if we never believed her): I love you all equally!!


	13. The Strong One

**Title**: The Strong One  
**Prompt**: None, just came to me  
**Characters**: Booth, Brennan  
**Time Frame**: Future  
**Word Count**: 183

* * *

The room was dark and silent, warm but not hot. Every now and then cool air blew inside on a soft summer breeze and goose bumps raced across his skin, but he didn't notice. He sat awake, staring through the darkness at the wall because he'd asked her not to turn on the light. His skin was damp with sweat that had been cold before but had now warmed to the temperature of the room. He'd been like this for at least ten minutes, startled awake and hardly breathing from his nightmare, screams of terror dying in his throat. Times like this reminded him of why he'd spent so much of his adult life alone, no one else could handle the darkness that lurked deep inside him. Most times even he couldn't.

She squeezed his hand, reminding him that she was awake and there, with him. A moment later, he tugged at it, asking her. She sat up next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Correction. No one but she could handle it. And together, they would fight all his demons.

* * *

**A/N:** Must work _:tries to close all the fanfiction and email windows on computer:_ Aw hell. This is more fun. :)


	14. NOTICE

I'm sorry for the delay and the subsequent gap in updates, I honestly meant to post an explanation much sooner than this. In any case, personal circumstances that are, at this point, beyond my control have made it impossible for me to continue with this, or any fic, right now. So, for right now, all my unfinished fics and collaborations are on **Hiatus until further notice**. I'm sorry to leave you in the middle, it was never my intention, I hope to continue at some point in the future. If and when I do, you all will be among the first to know...probably due to a sudden influx of multi-chaps, oneshots and songfics from me. Much luv to you all!

I Hart Booth


End file.
